Aurora of the Maniac
by slayer911
Summary: COD Ghost and Pokemon crossover . A Maniac some how got transported to the pokemon world and made friends with a hundred million years old pokemon known as Amaura . Now his on a journey to get out of this world and back to his own ... and take revenge on the one who brought him here ... Arceus . In the process protect Amaura and get help from Girantina for his revenge .
1. Chapter 1

**The picture on the top left corner is how this main character Maniac looks like , I'll explain later . Call of Duty Ghost and Pokemon crossover . **

* * *

Now you all may be thinking , '' why does this Maniac's armor look different from the others '' ? Well to be honest I personally made this armor from a scratch , with a little help of course . It may not be the best but it's something . Bullet proof , ballistic resistant metal armor with light weight alloy for speed and agility , duel knifes , twice the kill and survive in almost any condition . But we are not here to talk about my armor oh no , we are here to talk about ... my '' story '' .

I remember it all like in the back of my head . One day me and my team were off on a mission to eliminate a Federation outpost and out of no where a bright light engulfed the entire UH-60 Blackhawk transport me and my team were on and we all went unconscious .

When I finally regained conscious I was lying on the ground , when I looked around , it turns out that I was in a pitch black room . I cannot literally see anything , not even my hand that I had in front of my face .

When I got up and looked around I saw a tiny white dot in a distance , as seconds passed the white dot grew bigger and brighter , that's when I found it was not a white dot but a bright white light . I shielded my eyes from the intensity of the light and when it finally submerged I put my hands down .

What I saw in front of me shocked me beyond reality . I may be a 5'5 tall human but what I was seeing in front of me looked like a 10 foot tall abomination of a lama . I took both my daggers out and took a defensive position '' Who are you !? '' I demanded from the ... thing .

'' You walked the earth leaving nothing more but a path of death and destruction behind you . '' It spoke in a Godly like voice , booming all over of what I think is in a room we are in .

'' You are not even worthy to walk the Earth any more , there for I am banishing you to the world of pokemon where you WILL learn your lesson , or for the sake of all living begins , your death . '' It continued .

'' Who are you and what do you want from me !? '' I demanded a second time but it again rejected '' Since you are consumed by nothing more but death , destruction , darkness and evil , I will change your blood to the Blood of the Damned '' it said and shot a lighting bolt .

It felt like I was being shocked by a thousand kilowatts and for that I screamed for dear life . I felt my blood changing , changing into what the creature called the Blood of the Damned . When it was finally over I fell to my knees but got up later on but by the time I did , a white portal like thing opened up behind me .

I held my ground but the creature spoke for the last time '' You will be banished to the world of pokemon , and take this necklace with you '' Then out of no where a necklace was flying right at me . I sheathed both knifes and caught the necklace and immediately put it in my pocket since there was no time to observe it when the suction of the portal grows stronger .

'' WHO ARE YOU !? '' I demanded for the last time before I gave up my stance and flew into the portal but not before hearing the final word the creature said '' I am Arceus . ''

* * *

**Well that's that , not the best but it's something , in future chapters there is gonna be an Amaura pokemon . Possibel of God of War reference too . Any way don't forget to review and talk about the chapters , right or wrong , too long or too short etc . Cause if it is I'll try to write better one's later on . **


	2. Chapter 2

When I was tossed out the other side of the portal , the first thing I felt and hit was ... snow ? I pulled my face out of the white stuff and turns out it was snow . When I got up and looked around all I can see is a wide expansion of snow as far as the eye can see . I didn't feel suddenly frosty cold or anything like that , instead , I felt cool , like air condition cool .

The suit wasn't built to withstand extreme weather conditions , it was strictly built for melee combat . It's got the speed , the armor , the knifes etc and style . Speaking of style , that big thing just sent a necklace flying right at my face , guess it's time to take a look at it . I took out the necklace from one of my pocket's and observed it .

There was a tear drop sapphire roughly the size of my thumb with tiny diamonds around it and a gold chain . This thing was priceless but why would that thing so called Arceus give me such a thing , guess I'll find out later . I put the necklace back in my pocket .

I looked around some more but when I looked to my right , a giant mountain of snow and ice was heading , by the distance and speed I'd say it would take roughly eight minutes before it reaches here . Better find shelter and fast .

When I looked behind me there was a mountain of ice , a perfect place for a shelter and a chance of a cave being there . So I began my walk there with some difficult of moving my legs up and down the two feet deep snow .

* * *

I thought I could make it to the cave before the storm hit , but you can;t be right about everything . Right now I had my left hand in front of my face blocking out most of the ice and snow that was hitting my helmet .

'' Man if I don't get to that mountain and hell find shelter soon , I'll free out here like a Popsicle . '' I said as the cold was increasing inside my suit , I can bear but not long enough to reach the closest shelter possible .

As if luck finally struck me like a freight train , I can finally see the base of the mountain , and even better , a cave up ahead . '' Finally , I thought I was gonna freeze out here '' with all my strength I ran towards the cave .

When I finally made it I fell down on the side of the wall in exhaustion '' Wow , for a moment there I thought I was not going to make it , still , I made it . '' I took some time to catch my breath . I started cleaning out the snow that got caught in between the gaps in my armor .

When I was finished I got up and took a look around the cave , as expected it was made out of ice and shimmering a little , a bit deeper into the cave it's dark . I took out a mini flashlight from one of my pockets , turned it on and aimed it at the darkness , turns out there was a dead end at the far end of the cave .

'' Damn , no luck . Wait , what's that ? '' As if I was blind , crazy or just plain sane . There is SOMETHING trapped inside the ice wall up ahead , I decided to go up ahead and investigate .

When I got there I wasn't wrong , there is defiantly something trapped inside that ice , it seemed small and blue and what appears to be something with a long ... I don't know ,the image was too blurry between the ice and my vision .

I decided to melt it out , I stuck the light on the top of my helmet , took out my knifes and started cutting in the ice . After some time I made what look's like a cup inside the ice , I sheathed my knifes , took out a small bottle from one of my pockets and poured a colorless liquid inside the cup .

I put the bottle back and took out a lighter and lit the liquid on fire and put the lighter back . At this rate the object trapped inside the ice will be melted out in no time .

I laid back down on the wall , put my head back and drifted off to sleep . Sometime later my sleep was interrupted by something nudging on my head .Deciding to find out who the person was I opened my eyes expecting to see a person in front of me , instead , I was greeted by a pair of blue eyes staring right back at me and the owner of thous eyes said something that I never expected . '' Amaura ... '''

* * *

**Well there's my second chapter , kind if short I know , hopefully I'll be able to finish the third as soon as this one . Anyway , I'll give you a little info about the Amaura's gender so you won't get confused in future chapters . This Amaura that's gonna be starring in future chapters is a female .**

**That's all and don't forget to leave a _review_ everybody , I really appreciate it . **


	3. Chapter 3

''AHHH ! What the hell are you !? '' I shouted scurrying away from what ever that thing was . It's head is almost as big as mine with a long neck like a giraffe and what look like gems on the side of the body . Despite all that it didn't look that tall , as far as I can see maybe it's 4'3 . _(I'm not very good with descriptions so you are going to have to go on the internet to find this pokemon . It's an Amaura and it's NOT a shiny)_

'' Amaura ? '' It made that sound again and judging by the voice it sounded ... young . I got up to my feet and decided to take a closer look at IT . It tilted it's head to a side and gave , what I can tell , a face of both curiosity and confusion . I walked a little close to it and it brought it's head back up , at full height , it just reaches up to my chest . It too walked closer to me , judging by the detail this ... creature looks like , I'm guessing it's female .

'' Can you ... talk ? '' I tried to make first contact with the creature , not the best words that came out of my mouth but it's better then nothing . The creature replied with the same word as before '' Amaura . '' And it gave what I'm sure of it , a small yet cute smile . '' Can you understand me ? '' I asked .

'' Amaur '' It replied with completing the word and nodded it's head '' Can you say any other words instead of amaura ? '' Bad choice of words because when I said that , it said Amaura and hung it's head down in disappointment . '' Hey it's okay , don't worry , I'm here for you . '' I said trying to calm it down '' Amaur ? '' It lifted it's head up in slight confusion '' Yes . I'm here for you '' I said as I walked close to it .

It lifted it's head up fully in happiness and put it's head to my chest . I put my hands lightly around it's small neck and gave it a soft hug . It's been a very long time since I ever seen happiness coming from a young and innocent sole , even though it is a different creature .

Just one more thing to get out of my head , I looked down at it and the creature looked up and me with it's cute blue eyes '' Hey , if you don't find me asking '' It cocked it's head in curiosity '' are you a girl ? '' It then gave the biggest smile I ever seem with it's eyes closed and gave a '' maura ! '' in happiness and put it's head deeper into my chest '' I'll take that as a yes . ''

I looked out the entrance of the cave and noticed that the storm has stopped , how did I miss that in the first place , doesn't matter now . I broke free of the hug and walked up to the entrance , I noticed that the snow was a little high up but it was nothing big , I looked back at the creature who tilt her head and gave a confused look , she looks so cute when she does that .

'' Hey you know what ? '' I asked her '' mau ? '' she simply said , obviously confused '' Want to go out with me , on an adventure , out there ? '' I said as I pointed outside the cave , at first he gave a shocked look and that look immediately turned into a happy face and she started running circles around me repeating Amaura .

'' Alright alright , but first '' I said as she stopped in front of me '' We need to come up with a name for you , since you kept on saying Amaura Amaura Amaura , I think that suits you , Amaura , what do you think ? '' I asked and she immediately gave a happy face and pressed her head into my chest .

'' Alright , okay , I guess it does suit you . One last thing though . '' I said as I remembered the necklace , she looked up at me and gave me a questioned look . I dug my hands into one of my pockets , took out the necklace and knelt down .

I put the necklace around Amaura and walked back a bit , when I took a good long look at Amaura , I couldn't help but say '' woah '' . She gave me a questioned look and look down at the necklace to see what it was and then back at me '' I mean , you were okay before , but now with that necklace , I can't help but say your beautiful , just like your mom . I mean I don't know your mom but I'm sure you look like her and I'm sure she's proud of you '' I told her .

She gave me a cute smile , walked towards me and put her head on my chest in happiness . I looked outside the cave and back at her and asked her '' So are you ready to go out on an adventure '' I asked her , she looked back at me still smiling '' Amaura ! '' was her reply and with that , we both departed the cave and off into the endless expanse of whiteness of snow .

* * *

**I know this one's kind of short too and kind of sloppy , I was hoping to continue this chapter but I coulden't bring myself to it and ended up with a sort of cliffhanger .**

**Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment/review in the box below cause it really helps and I'm eager to see what you think about it .**

**Thanks again for reading . Hope to post Chapter 4 sooner . **


End file.
